Mistletoe and a Platypus
by Dallimater
Summary: Phin and Izzy take a nice stroll in the park, when something hits them, literally! contains PhinxIzzy and PHINBELLA! Phin and Izzy are my OCs, rated K just in case.


**For all of those who haven't read my fanfic What If: Phin and Izzy are my OCs/Phineas and Isabella's alternate selves**

**ENJOY!**

**Phineas and Ferb belong to Dan and Jeff**

* * *

Izzy walked along the sidewalk, gently holding a beautifully wrapped box in her hand. She kept staring at it, hoping that she wasn't suffocating the present hidden in the box; then again she had cut a bunch of whole in it. "Hey Izzy!" She heard from behind her. She jumped and turned her head to see Phin now walking alongside her, bundled up for the winter and a black cap flipped backwards on his fiery red hair, his signature calm emotion plastered on his face.

"Hi Phin." She smiled, hoping he wouldn't notice the bright red present in her hands.

"What's in the box?" He asked. Darn.

"Oh, um nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yah."

"Why the heck are you carrying a empty box around."

"What's wrong with it?"

Phin rolled his eyes. "I bet it's just a Christmas present you got for me."

Isabella rolled her eyes heavenward. Absolutely nothing can get past the redhead. "How'd ya guess?"

Phin's mouth curled into a sly smirk. "Because I know these things."

"Right."

"So, where are you headed?"

"Just to the park for some silence. Join me?"

"Sure, why not." He answered with a shrug.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, until the reached a lone bench under a snow covered tree.

Izzy brushed the snow off the bench with her gloved hand and gently set the box down, sitting beside it. Phin sat next to her, his heart rate picking up as their shoulders touched. He saw a hot chocolate stand not to far, so he suggested, "Hey, want some hot chocolate?"

"That sounds great!"

"Cool, I'll go get some." He sat up, but he felt something drop on his head and knock his cap off. "Hey! What the heck?!" He growled and sat back down. The item stayed dangling on a nearly invisible string, its festive colors shining in the winter sun.

Izzy's face remained unreadable as she looked up at the object. "Mistletoe?"

Phin followed her eyes and they landed on the holiday plant as it swayed lightly back and forth, seeming to hang from the tree's thick branches. His eyes widened and a blush creeped up to his cheeks. "Oh… uh, where did that come from?"

"I don't know…"

His eyes never left the hanging plant as he gulped. "Do we have to?"

Izzy blinked. "You mean you don't want to?"

"No it's not that…"

"Then what?"

"Uh, um, nothing. I guess we could do it." He looked down as Izzy blinked again. He subconsciously started moving towards her, and she did the same. I'm going to regret this. Phin thought. He looked into Izzy's sapphire blue orbs, and watched as joy jumped through them. Ok, maybe not. He closed his eyes and she did the same as they drifted together, finally closing the gap. Phin had planned a quick and simple kiss, but he found that he couldn't pull back, instead he just moved closer and wrapped his arms around Izzy's waist, She returned the gesture by sliding her arms around his neck. He could have stayed that way forever, but a familiar voice interrupted.

"Wow! I would have never guessed their first kiss would have been so passionate." Phin's eyes widened and he quickly pulled away from his friend, who was equally shocked. He looked up to see a teenager holding the mistletoe, hiding up in the tree along with his friend.

"PHINEAS!" Phin yelled like Candace would as he shot up from his seat, his face beat red and smoke coming out of his nose.

Phineas laughed and the person beside him joined in. "And Isabella too!' The girl in the tree giggled.

"I SHOULD HAVE NEVER FALLEN FOR THIS TRICK!" He yelled as he clenched his fists.

"Does that mean you didn't like it?" Izzy asked, a bit of sadness seeping through her voice. Phin immediately calmed and blushed roughly.

"N-no Izzy, I really liked it, I wouldn't mind if we did it more often… ACK!" He covered his mouth, too embarrassed to finish the sentence. Izzy blushed lightly at what he said and giggled at how cute he was when he was embarrassed.

"This is so entertaining." Isabella said as she steadied herself on the branch, about to fall of from all of her laughter.

"No kidding." Phineas answered as he wiped a tear away.

"Why are you guys here anyways?" Phineas exclaimed.

"Just visiting." Phineas chuckled. "And trying to hook my alternate self up with Izzy." He muttered to Isabella, who giggled. They both looked at each other and smiled, suddenly another mistletoe dropped right in between them, making both pairs of eyes go wide. "Would you look at that…" Phineas muttered.

Isabella's smiled widened and she clapped her hands together. "You know Phineas, I would hate to break a old tradition." Phineas blushed madly and shrugged.

"Then lets keep it, shall we?" Both smiled widely and the redhead pulled Isabella close, crushing his lips against hers. They both enjoyed their first REAL kiss, until they heard a laugh from above. They looked up to see Alt Buford smiling wryly and Alt Baljeet laughing his head off, making the mistletoe jiggle.

"Merry Christmas losers!" Buford yelled.

"Buford, it is not even Christmas yet." Baljeet pointed out as he ceased his laughing.

"Its Christmas Eve, which is close enough, so put a sock in it nerd." With that he shoved Baljeet, making the poor Hindi teenager shriek as he tumbled to he ground.

"I'm ok…" Baljeet groaned. Everyone laughed and Izzy turned to Phin.

"You know, since this is the right setting, I'll just give you your present now." She said as she lifted up the box and handed it to him. Phin looked from her to the box, and then took the top off. He gasped at what he saw. I turquoise baby platypus stood there, its eyes crossed as it chattered sweetly.

"Izzy… I don't know what to say. He looks just like Perry."

"I know." She responded. "That's why I bought that specific one."

There was silence as everyone watched Phin slowly raise his real hand and stroke the baby platypus's fur. It purred and nudged the redhead's hand, wanting more.

"What are you going to name him?" Phineas asked as he, Isabella and Buford climbed down. Phin looked at the animal, knowing the perfect name.

"PJ."

Izzy tilted her head. "Why PJ?"

"It stands for Perry Jr." Everyone smiled and gathered around the baby monetreme.

"Sounds like the perfect name to me." Isabella said with a smile. Phin looked at the gift giver and smiled.

"Izzy, I couldn't ask for a better present. Thank you so much."

She smiled back. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Phin pulled Izzy close and kissed her again, which she gladly returned.

* * *

**Epic fluffiness is epic XD For all those people that are probably going to review saying "Why didn't you make Buford and Baljeet kiss?" Ah well Because I am against homosexuality B( I'm not saying I hate homosexuals, I love everyone, I just dislike gayness.**

**kay I hope you liked and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
